Fixing the Past
by flwrs81
Summary: After the end of the book, Scarlett finds herself transported back to the night Rhett proposed.
1. Chapter 1

**Some of the dialog comes from the book. Some of the dialog is paraphrased. I do not own GWTW**

Scarlett sat on her bed and cried. She was completely alone now. Melanie had just died, and Rhett was leaving her. How had her life managed to fall apart all in one day? She laid down in her bed thinking about all of the regrets she had in her life. She had done so many things wrong; she didn't even know where to start. She wished she could go back to the past and correct the sins of her past. If she could do that maybe she wouldn't be in this mess. She closed her eyes and began to sob uncontrollably.

When Scarlett woke up a short time later, confusion overwhelmed her. At first she didn't know where she was. As she glanced around the realization that she was in her old room at Aunt Pitty's hit her.

"Why on Earth am I here? And how did I get here?" she wondered to herself. She looked down and realized she was wearing the dress that she had worn to Frank's funeral. She was certain that she had thrown the dress away after the funeral; she had never wanted to see it again. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she was frightened.

There was a knock on the front door. She heard Rhett's voice drifting from downstairs. "He must have changed his mind! He doesn't want to leave me!" she thought.

"I think she'll see me," Rhett said to Aunt Pitty.

"She's prostrate with grief. She isn't seeing anyone." Aunt Pitty told Rhett.

"I think she'll see me. I'm going away tomorrow, it's very important that I see her."

"God's Nightgown! It's the night that Rhett proposed," Scarlett thought to herself.

"I'll be down terrectly, Rhett," She called down to him. Scarlett glanced at herself in the mirror; her eyes were red and swollen and her hair was unkempt. She did her best to tidy herself. "At least I'm not drunk this time," she thought.

Rhett was caught off guard by the look on Scarlett's face. Despite the fact that her eyes were red from crying, her face lit up with what looked like genuine happiness from his presence. The only person he had ever seen her bestow that look upon was her precious Ashley. Rhett figured that Scarlett was just happy that she wouldn't have to pretend to be the grieving widow for his benefit.

Scarlett wanted to pull Rhett into an embrace, but she couldn't because this Rhett wasn't her husband yet. Besides, Aunt Pitty would probably spread gossip about her conduct so shortly after her husband's funeral.

"Scarlett, I hate to intrude, but I had business with Mr. Kennedy that was very important that I need to discuss with you."

"I didn't know you had business with Mr. Kennedy," Aunt Pitty said.

"He was a man with wide interests. Shall we go into the parlor?" Rhett asked.

"No!" Scarlett exclaimed. Even after all these years Scarlett despised the parlor. She could never be in that room and not see Frank's accusing face.

"Please use the library," Aunt Pitty said. Aunt Pitty begrudgingly went upstairs. Scarlett and Rhett entered the library; Rhett quickly closed the doors behind him. Scarlett knew she had a part to play, she couldn't let on that she knew he was going to propose.

"I didn't really have business with Frank, I just wanted rid of Miss Pitty."

"Oh," Scarlett knew it was a foolish thing to say, but she couldn't think of anything else.

"Have you been crying over Frank leaving you?" Only Rhett would question a lady's appearance. She couldn't tell him the tears were because Melly died and he was leaving her to go back to Charleston, he would think she needed to be committed to an asylum. She couldn't think of anything better to do, so she nodded her head yes.

"Are you feeling guilty?" Scarlett did feel guilty but not over what Rhett was thinking about. She supposed that somewhere deep inside herself, where she never looked at, she still felt guilty over her past with Frank. But what she was currently feeling guilty was the fact that she had barely given Frank a second thought once he was buried. She felt guilty because she never took the time to talk about Frank to Ella. She never told her daughter that her father was a very kind man that basically saved Scarlett's family. Again, she simply nodded.

"Dear, you did what you had to do to survive. You might think you would do things differently, but faced with the same situation you would be faced with making the same decisions."

"Yes, Rhett, but I could have made him happier, it wouldn't have taken much."

"You could have, if you were someone else. Now let's change the subject, I have news that will amuse you. I'm leaving tomorrow, and I wanted to tell you before I left."

Scarlett could barely contain her excitement he was about to ask her.

"Where are you going?"

"To England and I may be gone for months. Don't you want to hear my news?"

"What's your news?" she asked with giddy anticipation.

"My news is this, I still want you more than any woman I have ever seen and now that Frank is gone I thought you would like to know."

Scarlett wasn't sure how to reply. Last time she excused him of asking her to be his mistress again but she knew that wasn't what he wanted.

"Oh," was her reply. She stared at Rhett with what she hoped was a blank face.

"I'm asking you to marry me. Would you be convinced if I knelt down? I've always intended to have you, Scarlett, since the first day at Twelve Oaks. I have always intended to have you one way or another. But now you have a little money I know you won't be driven to me with interesting propositions of loans and collaterals. So I see I'll have to marry you."

Scarlett knew she had to make this a little difficult for him. She knew that he would be suspicious if she were to say yes right away.

"Rhett Butler, is this one of your vile jokes?"

"No, Scarlett, this is an honorable declaration. I'm leaving tomorrow for some time and I fear that by the time I return you will have married someone else with a little more money. So, I thought why not me and my money. Really, Scarlett, I can't go my whole life waiting to catch you between husbands."

"I shall never marry again," it hurt Scarlett to lie to Rhett.

"Yes, you will you were born to be married. Why not me?"

Scarlett found herself at a loss for words yet again. The first time he proposed, she told him she didn't love him. But now she did love him and desperately wanted to be his wife. She tried to think of a different excuse.

"I don't like being married."

"You've never really been married; once for spite and once for money. Did you ever consider marrying for fun?"

"Fun! Fun for men you mean. All women get is a lot of work and a baby every year."

Rhett laughed loudly at her remark. Scarlett was happy to hear him laugh again; she couldn't remember the last time she heard him laugh. But Scarlett remembered where she was or more accurately when she was and told him to hush. Mammy was somewhere in the house and she didn't want her interrupting his proposal; she would be likely to kick Rhett out of the house. She couldn't wait to see Mammy again, it had been months that she had left and gone back to Tara.

"You've been married to a boy and an old man. Why not marry a young man with a bad reputation and a way with women?"

Scarlett had enjoyed being married to Rhett. At least in the beginning she had before everything had fallen apart.

"Name the day. We can wait a decent interval for your reputation. What is a decent interval?"

"I haven't said that I would marry you."

"I told you I'm leaving tomorrow; I'm too ardent a lover to restrain my passion any longer." Rhett knelt down on the floor; one hand on his heart, the other held Scarlett's hand. "It cannot have escaped your notice that for some time past the friendship I have had for you in my heart has ripened into a deeper feeling, a feeling more beautiful, more pure, more sacred. Dare I name it? Ah! It is love that makes me so bold!"

Scarlett wished she had paid more attention to Rhett's words the first time he had proposed. He had just admitted his love for her; Rhett was typically his most honest when he was trying to hide behind his teasing.

"Say you'll marry me."

"I told you I don't want to be married again."

"You're not telling me the real reason."

Scarlett's face went soft at the memory of how he got her to say yes the first time. The kiss they had shared that day had evoked feelings in her that she hadn't known existed. That day she had felt like he had cast a spell over her making her say yes to his proposal. She wondered if he would kiss her again.

Rhett was mesmerized by the look on Scarlett's face; he had never seen such soft beauty on her face before. Then a realization hit him. "Wilkes! It's always Wilkes with her," he thought to himself. He cursed at her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Scarlett O'Hara, you're a fool!"

Shivers of excitement overwhelmed Scarlett as Rhett's lips claimed hers. She had forgotten how safe and secure being wrapped in his arms could make her feel. She hadn't realized these past few years how much she had missed his embraces. She had been desperately unhappy and now she knew why; she had gotten strength from Rhett.

"None of the fools you've known have kissed you like this, have they? Your precious Charles or Frank or your stupid Ashley."

Scarlett didn't want to think about any of those men, especially not Ashley.

"I said your stupid Ashley. Gentlemen all, what do they know about women? What do they know about you? I know you." Rhett's lips claimed hers once again. Scarlett feared she might faint from the overwhelming joy of receiving Rhett's kisses again. She had been such a fool all these years to deny herself from this man.

"Say yes! Say yes, damn you, or." This was the moment Scarlett had been waiting for. Even though it had been her intention to say yes all along, again she felt as if she were under his spell.

"Yes," she whispered. He drew a quick breath and Scarlett could tell her acceptance had caught him off guard.

"You mean it? You don't want to take it back?"

"No," she stated.

"It's not just because I swept you off your feet with my ardor?" Scarlett knew this was her chance, she could tell him that she was in love with him.

"No, Rhett, I said yes because I love you." Scarlett waited for his reaction. Just this morning he had told her that he had been in love with her for years. Scarlett looked into Rhett's eyes; briefly she thought she caught a look of absolute joy pass through his face. But the look was quickly replaced by a look of suspicion.

"And when did you come to this happy fact?" By Rhett's cold, mocking tone Scarlett realized she might have told him her feelings too soon. She didn't know what to say Rhett. She couldn't tell him that she had only realized it this morning because the things that helped her figure out haven't happened yet. Scarlett felt very confused. She desperately searched her memory of her friendship with Rhett at this point in her life, when she remembered something.

"I've known for a while now, Rhett. Do you remember when you came to visit me after I had Ella?" Rhett nodded his head.

"Well, I missed you desperately at that time. You are the only person I can be myself around. And you have always been there whenever I needed you. Around that time there were rumors going around town that you had a sweetheart, that you were going to be getting married and I was consumed with jealousy. I couldn't bear the thought of you with another woman. But I was married to Frank, so I couldn't tell you my true feelings." Scarlett was shocked by her admission. Everything she had told Rhett had been the truth; had she really been in love with him all these years? She was afraid to look back even further or she would discover what a stupid fool she really had been. It made Scarlett sad to think about all the happiness she had thrown away all these years. She looked into Rhett's eyes hoping to see that he believed her, hoping to see the happiness of hearing the words he had waited years to hear from her. But his eyes still held the same look of suspicion. Scarlett realized this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it was going to be, he clearly didn't trust her. He was always going to assume that she had an ulterior motive. He always claimed that he could read her like a book, so she couldn't understand why he couldn't see the truth written on her face.

"I told you once I could stand anything from you except a lie. And now I want the truth. Is it my money?"

"No, Rhett, it's you." She could tell he still didn't believe her. "I have my mills, the store and what Charles left me; I could live a comfortable life. I'm not saying I would marry you if you were penniless, because money does help, Rhett."

"Ah." That was all Rhett said. Scarlett could feel her temper and frustration rise. Maybe he had been lying to her this morning when he had told her that he was in love. Maybe all he really did just want her and marriage was the only way he thought he could have her. The thought that she had been so terrible to Rhett that he distrusted her made Scarlett uneasy. Scarlett wondered if this wasn't her second chance with Rhett; maybe she was supposed to turn him down to save them both from their miserable marriage. Maybe their marriage could never be any different than the way it was. Scarlett was driving herself crazy with all of her thoughts of maybes. Besides, she knew now that she could never let Rhett go.

"So, just why do you want to marry me for then," she snapped at Rhett.

"I told you, darling. I want you and I intend to have you."

"You're not in love with me?" Scarlett could see Rhett hesitate. A brief bubble of joy floated up in Scarlett; he did love her, he was just afraid to admit it.

"No, my dear, I'm not in love with you; and if I were you would be the last one I would tell. God help the man who really loves you. You'd break his heart, my darling, cruel, destructive little cat who is so careless and confident she doesn't even trouble to sheathe her claws." Scarlett wanted to cry at his words. Even after all these years, his careless barbs could cut her like a knife. She tried to bring a look of cool indifference to her face.

"In all of your novel reading, Rhett, did you ever come across the one about the disinterested husband that fell in love with his wife?" Scarlett could barely contain her chuckle at the look on Rhett's face.

"No, I can't say that I have." Rhett's face still held the look of suspicion. Scarlett was going to do everything in her power to make him believe that she really was in love with him.

"Tell me what I shall bring you from England? A ring? What kind would you like?"

"Yes, Rhett a diamond, but tasteful, elegant." Scarlett loved her original ring, but she knew that everyone else thought it was too big and vulgar. At first she was even embarrassed to wear it.

"Tasteful? Elegant? I figured you would want something you could flaunt in front of all of your friends." Rhett was studying Scarlett's face as if he had never seen her before. Her behavior today was not at all like herself. He didn't know what she was after with her declaration of love, but he wouldn't allow himself to believe it. He knew sooner or later she would reveal what she was truly after as was her nature. He wasn't about to tell her his real feelings because once she got what she wanted from him, she would throw the words back in his face. Rhett turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To my rooms to pack."

"I hope you have a nice trip."

"Thank you. I'll write let me know if you change your mind."

He made his way to the front door and Scarlett trailed behind him.

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?"

"Haven't you had enough kissing for one day?" he said with a chuckle.

"No," she said simply. She wrapped her arms around Rhett's neck and brought his face down for a kiss. She could tell that she had caught him by surprise. Briefly, his arms tightened around her and he intensified the kiss. He broke the kiss and intensely studied her face again. Abruptly, he turned and walked out of the house. Scarlett watched at the door until his figure disappeared.

Scarlett started to feel very tired. She was scared to go to sleep. She didn't want to wake up and find herself back at her Peachtree Street mansion.

**let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett found that she had settled or resettled into life at Aunt Pitty's house. She was happy that she had not found herself back in her life at the Peachtree Street house. She still wasn't sure what had happened to her but she was going to seize this opportunity to turn her life around. There were so many different aspects of her life that she wanted to change she felt a little overwhelmed not knowing where to start. Her relationship with her children was terrible. Fixing things with Ella would be easy, she was still a baby. Her relationship with Wade would be more difficult. Wade was terribly frightened of Scarlett and he would often hide from her. Scarlett did not know what her son liked to do for fun; she had never bothered to try to find out before. Scarlett considered asking Melanie about Wade, but it made her feel foolish to admit she didn't know her own child. Scarlett tried to observe her son but she made him so nervous he would often just stand around like a statue when she was around.

Scarlett's reputation was something else that she wanted to fix. She could remember how sad and rejected Wade looked when he was not invited to Raoul Picard's birthday party. Scarlett vowed to stay away from the carpetbaggers and the scallywags this time around. She was going to miss them; she found them to be very entertaining. They didn't dwell on the past; most of them acted as if they didn't have a past. If Melanie was to be her only friend, then so be it. But the biggest problem with Scarlett's reputation was those cursed mills. Scarlett knew that everyone thought she unsexed herself by owning a successful business. If she could find a way to unload the mills, she would have. She considered hiring someone to take over her job, but she knew this would be a slap in the face to Ashley. If she hired someone else instead of having him take her job and putting the new person in charge of his mill, it would be like telling all of Atlanta that she found him incompetent. She did think that he was indeed very incompetent but she didn't want to drive a wedge into her friendship with Melanie. Scarlett also started to notice that Ashley almost always insured that the mill was empty when she came around to check on the business. Scarlett figured he could sense her change of emotion about him and was trying to get back into her favor. She needed to get rid of the mills as soon as she could. She would seek Rhett's advice when he returned. She knew that wanting to get rid of the mills would help her gain ground with Rhett. Not wanting to be tied to the mills and Ashley would prove that she no longer loved Ashley.

Scarlett tried to repair her reputation by getting involved in as many causes as she had time to support. It seemed to Scarlett that some widow, orphan or wounded soldier was always looking for a handout. She tried to donate to these people with as much grace as she could muster, but Rhett always told her that her face gave her away. Everyone could tell she didn't like giving up her money. The dowagers of Atlanta did not believe that Scarlett could or had changed. They all felt that Scarlett was feeling guilt over the way Frank was killed and soon enough she would go back to the cold hearted, selfish woman she always had been. None of the ladies could believe that someone from such a proud and honorable family would degrade themselves by not only having a job, but seeming to enjoy it as much as Scarlett did.

Besides Rhett, Melanie was one person that Scarlett had wronged the most. She had never been a true friend to Melanie and hadn't even appreciated her until it was much too late. Scarlett tried to figure out a way to do something for Melanie, but Melanie wanted for very little. Melanie was happy with her lot in life.

Scarlett tried writing Rhett romantic love letters, but beautiful poetic words did not come easily to Scarlett. She knew the letters came across brisk and businesslike. Rhett's letters on the other hand were very romantic and Scarlett wondered how that had escaped her attention before. Anyone reading the letters could clearly tell that the man writing them was desperately in love with the person the letters were intended for. Scarlett was angry over the fact that Rhett could write her a beautiful love letter, but when they were face to face he couldn't bring himself to say the words to her. She wondered if their marriage would have been different if she had known his true feelings for her from the start. She knew her blind devotion to Ashley had been a big issue in their marriage, but maybe knowing how Rhett felt would have made it easier to give up on dreams of Ashley.

Since money was one of the only things Scarlett could understand, she decided that when something had escaped her notice or she regretted something she had done she would put a gold coin in a jar. She wanted to see just how big a fool she had been all these years.

The only downside for Scarlett was she had a nagging feeling that she couldn't change the events that had happened in her life. She was beginning to worry that everything happens for a reason and she couldn't escape her fate. Worrying about the baby she lost, Bonnie's unfortunate accident, Melly dying and her marriage falling apart brought back her old nightmares. She knew now that the safety she was seeking in her nightmare was Rhett, but it didn't make the dream any less frightening. The longer Rhett was gone, the more she was convinced everything was going to be the same. Since Rhett was still out of town, Scarlett went to Melanie to seek comfort.

Scarlett knocked on the Wilkes front door. Melanie opened the door and Scarlett wrapped her sister in law in her arms in a friendly hug. Every time she saw Melanie since being sent back, she took the opportunity to hug her.

"Oh, Scarlett darling, it is so wonderful to see you," Melanie said with a warm smile. They saw each other every day, but this was always Melanie's greeting. Originally, this had annoyed Scarlett to no end; she couldn't believe that anyone could always be that warm and caring. Scarlett decided she would put a coin in her jar for thinking that Melanie was anything but genuine. Melly showed Scarlett to the parlor and asked Dilcey to bring them some tea.

"Melly, do you think you can change your fate?" Melanie paused and gave Scarlett's question serious thought.

"Well, dear sister, no I don't think you can. Things happen for a reason and as painful as they can be when the reasons are revealed to you a powerful lesson can often be learned."

"Oh," was all Scarlett had to say. Melanie saw her sister's face fall and she looked close to tears.

"What's prompted such a question?" Melanie loved Scarlett dearly, but she was not one to wonder about things such as fate. Scarlett was logical and lived in the now, Melanie couldn't believe that Scarlett would be scared that something horrible loomed in her future. Scarlett was the bravest person she knew.

"Um…I don't really know, Melly. It's just something that has been on my mind recently." She didn't know how to explain the truth to Melly. She had wanted to tell her the truth since she found herself here, but she knew that if Melly came to her claiming to be from the future she would think that she had gone mad. She wanted to cry over Melly's answer to her question. She couldn't let herself believe that her children and Melly couldn't be saved and that her marriage to Rhett was destined to fall to pieces. Scarlett was no stranger to working hard for something that she wanted. She had to believe that she had been given a second chance for a reason; she was determined to give herself the life she thought she deserved.

Melanie saw the distress her sister was in and wrapped her arm around Scarlett's waist.

"Scarlett, you are the bravest person I have ever known. You always do what you have to do to survive. Yes, other people might not always think that your ways are right. But I know everything you do comes from a good place in your heart. I don't know what you think you have done to think that fate has something terrible in store for you, but I don't believe it. And darling, if something horrible does befall you be comforted with the fact that every time you met a crisis, you emerge stronger and more resilient."

Scarlett stared at Melanie and wondered what she had ever done to deserve such blind faith from another person. She knew she could tell Melanie dozens of secrets that would cause Melanie never to be able to look at Scarlett in the same light ever again. Scarlett didn't say anything; she needed Melanie to lean on. Scarlett gave Melanie another quick hug and made her way back to Aunt Pitty's house.

A telegram was waiting for Scarlett when she got home. It was from Rhett and it stated that he would be back by the end of the week.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhett returned to Atlanta in the middle of the afternoon. He figured the best place to find his fiancé would be at her sawmills. He was also curious as to what went on between her and the wooden headed Wilkes when they were left alone at the mills. He figured that Ashley was faithful to Melanie, but Rhett didn't think that stopped Wilkes or Scarlett from throwing themselves at each other. Rhett walked into the mill and he could tell his presence made Ashley uncomfortable.

"Is Scarlett here, Mr. Wilkes?" Ashley gave him an assessing look; Rhett could tell he was wondering what business he had with Scarlett. Rhett knew from Scarlett's letters that she was choosing to wait until he returned to inform people of their engagement. She had insisted on writing letters to him that explained how much she cared for him, missed him and she couldn't wait to start their married life. Rhett still couldn't figure out what she was after. He wondered if Scarlett's opinion of him was low enough to think that he would allow her to conduct an affair with Ashley. Rhett knew he often didn't pay any attention to the rules of society. Rhett had always taken pleasure from women whenever he wanted, but once he was married he intended to be faithful to Scarlett; he expected the same from her.

"_Mrs. Kennedy,_ has cut back on how much time she spends working. She's probably at home with Wade and Ella. Or maybe paying a call on my wife." Rhett heard the not so subtle reprimand in Ashley's voice for Rhett daring to be informal in regards to Scarlett. He also heard the disappointment in Ashley's voice for the fact that Scarlett didn't seem to be working as much. Rhett wondered what had made her cut back at her precious mills. He knew that Scarlett took enormous pride in her mills. Rhett didn't believe that she was willingly spending time with her children or Mrs. Wilkes; she never seemed to have patience for any of them.

"Sorry to have disturbed you Mr. Wilkes." Rhett tipped his hat and left the mill. Rhett wondered if Scarlett was still feeling guilt over Frank's passing. He knew that Scarlett would not be content not working for long. He was sure that she would get restless again or start missing seeing Ashley every day and begin working with her old zeal. He was surprised that Scarlett would still be feeling so guilty after a year had passed. Emotions seemed to roll off of Scarlett with ease.

* * *

Uncle Peter let Rhett into the house and showed him into the library. Rhett was surprised that Scarlett and Wade were sitting at a card table playing a game of old maid. The pair looked like they were having a merry time laughing and telling each other silly jokes. Rhett cleared his throat to make his presence know.

"Rhett!"

"Uncle Rhett!"

Rhett was caught off guard when both Wade and Scarlett tried to engulf him in an embrace. He wasn't as surprised by Wade's action, as he was by Scarlett's. Wade had always shown him affection; Rhett knew the boy saw him as a father figure. Scarlett on the other hand had never shown him any affection. Any time there was any contact between the two of them he had instigated it. Except for the night that he had proposed, as he was leaving she had given him a kiss on her own. Part of him wanted to be happy that he finally had what he wanted, her love. But the nagging suspicion that she wanted something from him badly would not leave him.

"Wade darling, go over and play with Beau."

"But mother, you promised to read me a story after our game."

"I know, but I need to talk to Uncle Rhett. How about I read two stories at bed time?" Even though he looked exactly like Charles; a look that belonged to Scarlett crossed her son's face. It was the face she used when she was trying to sweet talk someone into doing something.

"Three stories." Wade didn't know why his mother had changed after his stepfather had passed away, but he was enjoying all of the attention she was giving him. Scarlett pretended to give his request a lot of thought.

"I don't know…" she teased her son. She felt bad about her teasing when she saw how crestfallen his face was. "Okay three stories." Wade's face lit up so fast Scarlett wondered if she had not been taken in by a trick that she might have used. She laughed softly, kissed her son on the top of his head and sent him on his way. Rhett was staring at her with the strangest look on his face. He was looking at her as if he had never seen her before. She knew that he had a low opinion of her mothering skills but she had been making a real effort now to change her ways.

"Has my face gone green?" Rhett let his blank mask quickly fall into place.

"No, it's just most unexpected to find you home in the middle of the day. Why aren't you at the mills or the store?"

"Oh, I'm trying not to spend so much time at working anymore. The store is in very capable hands. Johnny Gallagher runs his mill quite well. I try to fix Ashley's mistakes as well as I can but my heart just isn't in it anymore."

Rhett wondered about her statement. Scarlett was always the first one to hotly defend Ashley. If he had been the one to say he made mistakes, they would have ended up having an argument. Rhett simply nodded his head at Scarlett and decided that he would try to investigate her sudden change of heart; he was certain it was all a façade that would eventually crumble.

"On to my real purpose for being here today." Rhett reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Scarlett squealed with delight. She wondered what her engagement ring would look like now that she had told Rhett she wanted something tasteful and elegant. Rhett opened the box and inside was a simple round cut diamond set in a gold band. Scarlett hated it. She knew the ring was beautiful and exactly what she had asked for but she missed her big, gaudy ring. She tried to keep the disappointment off of her face but Rhett always said she was an open book.

Rhett frowned at Scarlett; he hadn't missed the look of disappointment on her face. He had known that this ring wasn't the kind of ring that she had really wanted. While ring shopping Rhett had seen a ring with a large diamond surrounded by emeralds that had reminded him of Scarlett. The ring was too large and vulgar, but he knew she would have loved it. He against his better judgment and bought her the kind of ring that she had asked for. It was little lies like these that made it hard for him to trust her. He could never understand her constant need for deception.

Rhett grabbed her left hand and put the ring on with more force than necessary. Rhett turned around to leave the house. He knew he was probably being a little irrational, if she disliked the ring that much he had the means to buy her whatever ring she wanted.

"Rhett! Where are you going? You just got here!"

"I have other business to see to my dear." Scarlett sighed, she hated when he used the flat, cold voice. Just once she wished he would express his feelings openly, instead of carelessly tossing a barb or running away.

"Rhett, what have I done now?" She saw Rhett hesitate. She wondered if he would actually admit why he was angry.

"Nothing out of character, darling." Scarlett was disappointed in him.

"Why can't you just be honest with me?!" Scarlett screamed at him. This was the first time she had lost her temper since she had been back. She had been frustrated many times but she had managed to keep bite back her words. But now it seemed like she had finally reached her limit.

Rhett gave an undignified snort. "I can't be honest with you?! When have you EVER been honest with me?! How about at the jail when you led me to believe that you loved me? Or how about when I left and you said you loved me? Or all those letters when you claimed to miss me terribly? Or how about right now! You didn't like that ring!"

Scarlett didn't know if she wanted to scream, cry, or throw something at his head.

"As for the ring, it's beautiful it just isn't what I pictured. Yes, I lied at the jail. I needed to save Tara and I was willing to do anything I could to save it. You have to know that is one of my most humiliating memories. As for what I said when you proposed it is the truth! I do love you and I did miss you while you were gone, you stupid fool!" Scarlett reached up to slap him, but Rhett easily caught her wrist. He stared into her eyes intensely. Next thing she knew Rhett wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips to her. Exciting tingles raced up and down Scarlett's spine. He was going to tell her he loved her she was sure of it.

Rhett broke the kiss and started heading for the door again. He gave her a jaunty salute and walked out of the door. As soon as he was out of the door Scarlett stomped her foot in frustration. When it didn't make her feel any better she let out a shrill scream. She could hear Aunt Pitty and Mammy rushing to the library to check on her wellbeing. She tried to think of a quick lie to cover her sudden outburst.

Rhett chuckled when he heard her scream. She was still just as spirited as she always had been. He had tried to find the deception in her eyes when she claimed to love him. But he hadn't found any. He couldn't bring himself to believe it. He had done everything in his power to make her love him all these years and she had never given any indication she felt the same way. She had never tried to disguise the fact that she was just as in love with Ashley as she had been on the day at Twelve Oaks. He knew her so well he felt that he would have noticed any shift in her affections. Rhett dared to hope that she really did love him, but he wouldn't tell her until he was sure that she wasn't trying to get something from him.

* * *

Scarlett braced herself against the fallout that would come when the engagement was announced. She remembered her confrontation with Mrs. Merriweather and Mammy. Melanie had also tried to get her to reconsider her engagement but the discussion didn't get as heated as the other discussions had. Scarlett hoped that this time she could keep her wits about her. Scarlett wasn't as concerned about her conversation with Mammy. She knew that in time Rhett would win Mammy over to his side.

Just as Scarlett figured Mrs. Merriweather came to see her as soon as their engagement was announced.

"Scarlett, I feel like it is my duty to you, Captain Butler is not the type of man a woman from a good family marries."

"He went out of his way to save the men of good families not so long ago," Scarlett said gently.

"He only did it to embarrass us in front of the Yankees. The man is a rogue. You know he is not received."

"Mrs. Merriweather, I appreciate your concern, but Rhett is a kind, big hearted gentleman. He feels compelled to play the role that everyone expects of him. People want to see a cad, so he acts like one. Maybe if people treated him like a gentleman he would act like one." Scarlett didn't fully believe this about Rhett. He had always done whatever he wanted to do. But she had seen him win over the people of Atlanta twice, so she knew he was capable.

Scarlett could see Mrs. Merriweather wasn't convinced by what Scarlett had said about Rhett.

"He wasn't in the army. How can you respect a man that didn't fight?" Mrs. Merriweather asked with smug satisfaction.

"He did fight. He was in the army for eight months. He was with General Johnson when he surrendered. You can ask Melly." Mrs. Merriweather didn't believe this either. Scarlett could feel her frustration level rising. Why did she care what this old battle ax thought? But she knew that the family's reputation was going to be important to Rhett when Bonnie was born. Scarlett dug her nails into her palm to keep her from having an outburst.

"He wasn't wounded. I know no one who wasn't injured."

"I'm sure plenty of men weren't wounded." Scarlett said as sweetly as she could muster. Scarlett sighed and shared with Mrs. Merriweather the story of the night Atlanta fell. She left out the part about the kiss, but she told her everything else. Mrs. Merriweather was quiet for a few moments.

"Well, what kind of gentleman leaves a wagon full of women and children by the side of the road?"

"He had faith in me. He knew that I could make it on my own. He wanted to be with the army when they made their last stand." Genuine tears came to Scarlett's eyes. She still hated that night at Rough and Ready. A tiny part of her would never forgive Rhett for that night.

Mrs. Merriweather was taken aback at Scarlett's tears. She had figured that Scarlett was just marrying Captain Butler for his money. She had seen the two flirt outrageously with each other throughout the years, but she hadn't expected genuine affection between the couple. Mrs. Merriweather wasn't even sure either one of them was capable of love. She truly believed that Scarlett was making a horrible mistake. She knew the young lady thought that she was just an old busybody that was trying to interfere in her life.

"Scarlett, I think you will regret this but you'll do what you feel you must." Scarlett saw the look of concern on Mrs. Merriweather's face. She thought this time around it went better but she wasn't sure that she hadn't lost her friendship again.

* * *

Their wedding was the wedding of the year. Rhett was surprised when Scarlett invited the old guard and they actually attended. He figured that everyone would take pleasure in declining the invitation to their wedding. He had thought that everyone would try to convince her not to marry him. Most of the guests were cool towards him; he figured Melly had gotten everyone to attend. He had noticed that Scarlett seemed to be in better standing with her peers than she had been in years. Rhett had wanted to laugh at Ashley's obvious discomfort at watching Scarlett get married. That was until it was Ashley's turn to kiss the bride as he went down the receiving line. Rhett felt that Ashley's lips lingered too long on his wife's cheek. He also didn't miss the look of longing written plainly on Ashley's face. Rhett balled his fists and put them in his pockets. He was determined not to let Ashley ruin his wedding day.

Scarlett couldn't wait for the wedding and reception to be over. It had been a lovely day and she had enjoyed every moment of it. But she was eagerly anticipating their honeymoon in New Orleans.


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett and Rhett were going to spend their first night as a married couple at the National Hotel in Atlanta. All day Scarlett had been anxious to leave the reception and get to the hotel room. She had missed her husband's touch these past several years. She remembered the shyness that had overcome her on their first wedding night. Rhett was nothing like her first two husbands and she wasn't sure what to expect from him. She had been surprised at how tender and gentle he was with her.

Rhett swept her feet and carried her over the threshold. Scarlett laughed at his silliness. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's tradition."

"Yes, you are known to be quite the traditional gentleman," she teased. They both laughed at this. Scarlett placed a quick on her husband's lips.

"You can do better than that Mrs. Butler." He captured his wife's lips and devoured them.

As Rhett laid his new bride on the bed he was surprised that she hadn't been overcome by shyness. He had figured that he would have to guide her into enjoying relations between husband and wife. He knew that her first two husbands were fools that wouldn't know anything about pleasing a woman like Scarlett. Rhett was happy that Scarlett showed obvious happiness and enthusiasm for joining him in bed.

Scarlett woke up happier than she had in years. She had forgotten how safe being wrapped in Rhett's arms made her feel. She was excited to know that in a few short hours, a train would be whisking them off to New Orleans.

* * *

Scarlett loved having Rhett show her around New Orleans again. She tried to pretend that it was the first time she was seeing the sights. She found Rhett's enthusiasm for fun contagious. She had forgotten how much fun they had had during their honeymoon. He encouraged her to play and she encouraged him to play as well.

Scarlett tried to reign in her spending this time on their honeymoon. She had carelessly and thoughtlessly spent Rhett's money the first time. She wanted the opportunity to prove to Rhett that it wasn't his money that she loved that it was the man himself. However, Rhett wouldn't let her reign in the spending. He wanted to spoil her with everything he thought her heart desired. He just wouldn't seem to accept that what her heart desired was only his love.

Every opportunity she had, Scarlett told Rhett that she loved him. They could be on one of their endless shopping trips and she would tell him in the store. When they were at a party thrown by one of his friends she would pull him in a darkened corner alone and tell him again. Over candle lit dinners at the expensive restaurants that Rhett favored, she would tell him over elaborate desserts. And at night as he brushed her hair before retiring to bed, she would tell him as she watched him in the mirror. She was dismayed that he still refused to tell her the words she longed to hear. She would always catch the briefest look of happiness in his eyes before the look was quickly replaced by at first only suspicion but more and more there was anger in his eyes as well.

Rhett informed her that he a bought a large lot on Peachtree Street. He wanted to build her the house of her dreams. He had no desire to live with Aunt Pitty, and he didn't think Uncle Peter would let him live there anyway. Scarlett remembered how much Rhett hated the mansion that she had had built. She had loved the house and thought it was the definition of elegant, but she wanted something that would make them both happy.

"What would you like, Rhett?" Rhett was taken aback by her question. He had assumed that she would build whatever she wanted with very concerned about what he would want.

"It's of no importance to me, my pet. I only want you to be happy." Scarlett was at a loss, she didn't know how to get Rhett more involved with the planning of the house.

"Well, I saw a picture of a Swiss chalet in _Harper's Weekly._ It was very lovely."

"Wouldn't you prefer a Creole house or maybe a colonial?"

"Oh, no! Nothing so old fashion looking." Scarlett had loved that her house stood apart from everyone else's in Atlanta. She would let Rhett tone down the furnishings inside the house but she wanted to keep the uniqueness of the outside.

"You should have the finest house my ill-gotten gains can build."

* * *

It was their final night in New Orleans, and the couple was starting their nightly routine. Scarlett was seated at the vanity and Rhett was brushing her hair. Scarlett caught his eye in the mirror.

"I love you, Rhett Butler."

"Damn you!" He threw the hair brush down on the vanity and stormed out of the room.

Scarlett stared at the closed door in shock. They had had minor arguments during their honeymoon, but she knew it was more due to the fact that Rhett liked to spark her temper. He liked to make her upset and kiss his way back into good favor with her. She had managed to avoid the fight about Ashley that they had had on their original honeymoon. She couldn't figure out what had made him so mad this time. She had seen the anger building in his eyes every time she expressed her feelings but she hadn't expected this to be his response. She didn't know why she was surprised by his behavior. As long as she had known him, he always ran away when there was trouble between them. She sighed, grabbed her _Harper's Weekly_ and settled into bed. She was determined to be awake when he returned.

Several hours later, Rhett returned to their room. She could smell the alcohol coming off of him. She watched him silently as he readied himself for bed. She wanted him to be the one to speak first. She knew they needed to talk about whatever was upsetting him but she wanted to know where his mind was first. He sat on the edge of the bed with his back turned away from her. He buried his hands in his hair.

"Why do you keep saying that to me? You know I know how you feel about him. What are you trying to get from me?" Rhett said so softly Scarlett could barely hear him. Scarlett got out of bed and knelt on the floor in front of him. She removed his hands from his face. She put his head in her hands so that he was forced to look into her face.

"My feelings for him are gone. You are the only man I love. My only wish is that I had realized it years ago. I'm not trying to get anything from you, Rhett. I want you to know how I feel about you before it is too late." She could tell he was about to speak so she put one of her fingers over his lips.

"You want me to sell the mills? Then consider them sold. Or maybe I'll just give them to Ashley, though he probably wouldn't take them. You want to leave Atlanta? I'll follow you anywhere. I wouldn't want to live in the north, but if that's where you want to go I'd live with the Yankees for you. Rhett, I'm afraid for our marriage. We have always been frank with each other. If you are upset with me you can't just run away. We are going to fall apart if we start hiding everything from each other." She wished she could tell him that she knew this from experience.

Rhett could see the tears gathering in his wife's eyes. He wasn't seeing any deception in her eyes. He was starting to believe that she meant what she was saying. He had one test he would put her through before he would let himself completely believe her. He would take her to his lawyer and have her sign ownership of the mills over to Ashley. If she actually got rid of the mills and was willing to end her daily contact with Ashley maybe he would start to feel that he really was the one in her heart. Slowly he pulled Scarlett into an embrace. His lips sought hers. The warm rush of feelings that only this woman could ignite in him flooded him. He knew what she wanted to hear from him, but he couldn't say the words until he knew for sure. He hoped that his love making would tell her what he couldn't bring his lips to say just yet.

Love the reviews! Thanks so much for the encouragement :)


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlett was happy to find that she and Rhett settled into married life quite easily again. She had to remind herself that the beginning part of her marriage had never been the problem; it had been when she let Ashley convince her to turn Rhett out of her bed that had started the real problems. They still had their fair share of arguments but that was to be expected when two people as head strong as they were decided to get married.

Scarlett found Rhett's reluctance to help her decorate the house they were building frustrating. She continually followed him around with catalogs asking him for opinions. He constantly brushed her off telling her it was no importance to him what the house looked like as long as it made her happy. It wasn't until Scarlett told Rhett that they would be living in a house with no furniture if he kept refusing to help her that he finally decided to help her. Rhett dismissed almost all of Scarlett's decorating ideas. He told her that the dark wallpaper was too oppressive to be used throughout the entire house. Instead they settled on a light beige damask style wallpaper. Gone too was the thick, plush red wall to wall carpeting that Scarlett had loved. Rhett insisted on gleaming hard wood floors with tasteful, well placed oriental rugs. Rhett ultimately chose simple furnishings instead of the ornately carved furniture that Scarlett wanted to choose. She feared that they hadn't ordered enough furniture and there house was going to look empty and tacky. She couldn't envision how the place was going to come together.

* * *

One morning shortly after their return from their honeymoon Scarlett noticed that Rhett was acting very strangely. He was pacing the room and he kept pulling a cigar out of his pocket then quickly putting it back without smoking it. Scarlett was trying to play a game of checkers with Wade when her irritation finally got the best of her.

"Great balls of fire, Rhett! Can't you find anything better to do?!" Rhett stopped his pacing and looked intently at her face.

"What are you talking about, my pet?"

"You've been pacing and fidgeting all morning. You are making me nervous. Read a book or something, just please sit still." Rhett chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. He put his jacket on and began to leave the room.

"Now, where are you going?" she asked him impatiently.

"I have some business to see to. Now is as good a time as any I guess."

"What business?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, honey." As she watched him walk out of the door realization dawned on Scarlett. He was going to go see that creature. That could be the only explanation for his nervousness this morning. Scarlett had hoped that she would be able to keep Rhett out of Belle's bed this time around. She figured that if he did find himself back at that establishment it wouldn't be so soon after they returned. She also didn't think that he would feel the need to run to Belle first thing in the morning. Scarlett slid away from the table and told Wade they could finish their game later. She sent for Prissy and had her take the kids out to the park while she lay on her bed and cried.

* * *

Rhett sat back and watched the small house on Ivy Street. First, he watched Ashley leave and a few moments later India went marching down the street. Rhett knew he would finally be able to catch Melanie home alone. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Melanie herself.

"Captain Butler! What a pleasant surprise." She looked past Rhett looking for Scarlett and the children. "Didn't Scarlett come with you?"

"No, Miss Melly I mean Mrs. Wilkes, I came here hoping to get you to do a favor for me for Scarlett."

"Captain Butler, we have known each other long enough for you to feel free to call me Miss Melly. And I would do anything for Scarlett. All you have to do is ask."

"Well, Miss Melly, it might involve a little bit of deception." Rhett could tell that Melanie was getting uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly deceive Scarlett."

"It really will be for her benefit and for your family's as well. Please permit me to explain. I want you and Mr. Wilkes to buy Scarlett's mills. You know that I am fond of traveling and I want my wife to be able to join me. But because of the mills she wouldn't be able to. She doesn't need to work now like she did when she was married to Frank. I can more than provide for all of her and her children's needs. I know that the only person she would consider selling to is Mr. Wilkes."

"Captain Butler, I wish we could help, but we couldn't afford to purchase Scarlett's mills." An embarrassed blush flooded Melanie's face.

"That's part of the deception I mentioned. I would give you the money to buy the mills, so that Scarlett would be none the wiser. She would think that I wanted her to stop working because I was ashamed of her. I'm proud of having such a smart and talented wife."

"You should be discussing this with Ashley. He is very fond of Scarlett." Rhett grimaced at the mention of Ashley's fondness for Scarlett. He was more aware of the fondness than Melanie seemed to be.

"Yes, very fond indeed. But, Miss Melly, your husband is so honorable I fear that he wouldn't take the money for me."

Melanie silently agreed with Rhett on this fact. There seemed to be a coldness between the two men that Melanie couldn't understand.

"Just think of the future that you could provide for Beau if Mr. Wilkes was the sole owner of the mills. You would be able to give him everything his heart desires." The mention of her son finally won Melanie over just as Rhett suspected that it would. He gave the money to Melanie and made his way back to the hotel to his new bride. Rhett wondered how Scarlett would react to the Wilkes trying to buy her mills. He wondered if she would actually go through with getting rid of the mills.

As soon as Rhett entered the hotel suite a small glass dish hit the wall a mere few inches from his head. Rhett looked around to see if the children were still in the room. He was happy to see that they were gone.

"What in God's name was that for!" he roared at her.

"Don't you dare yell at me! You just couldn't wait to go and see her could you?!"

Rhett didn't think that it was possible that she could know already that he had been at Melanie's house.

"Who? What are you talking about?" It took all of his effort to lower his voice. He didn't know where she thought he had been and why it had made her so angry.

"Don't lie to me!" Rhett shook his head, that statement didn't even make any sense.

"Stop shouting and try to talk to me rationally." He could see that her eyes were still blazing. She took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down.

"You went to go see that creature this morning. That's why you were so nervous this morning. You just couldn't wait to go and see your whore."

Rhett had no tolerance for men that used violence against women but at that moment he wanted to forget that he wasn't a man that would sink to that level.

"Don't throw accusations at me when you don't know what you are talking about." Rhett said with all the restraint that he could.

"Then where were you?"

"I'm under no obligation to tell you anything."

"I'm your wife. I have a right to know." Rhett let out a loud laugh.

"My pet, the wife reports to the husband, not the other way around." He attempted to place a kiss on her forehead but she pushed him away.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll just go on assuming the worst about you."

"I was giving money to Melanie so that they could buy the mills from you! I wanted to see if you meant what you said on our honeymoon that you were willing to get rid of them!" Rhett was yelling again but this time he didn't care. He was shocked when he felt Scarlett's arms snake around his middle.

"Really? You did that for me?" She had lowered her voice and she had begun to stroke his back.

"Yes. You aren't mad?" He asked her suspiciously. Scarlett shook her head no.

"How ever did you get her to accept the money?"

"I appealed to her sense of motherhood."

That very evening the Wilkes paid a call on the Butlers at their hotel suite. Ashley looked as if he had been dragged there kicking and screaming. A generous offer was made for Scarlett's mills and she signed them over without a moment's hesitation. Scarlett was a little worried that Ashley would lose them he was so incompetent but she figured that it was Ashley's concern now not hers.

Ashley stared at Scarlett and couldn't believe that would let herself be tricked into selling her mills. Ashley couldn't be sure that Melanie had gotten the money from Rhett; she wouldn't admit to it, but Ashley felt that he was behind it. He desperately wanted to have a moment alone with Scarlett to ask her if she realized that this meant that the two of them would probably never have time alone ever again.

Rhett watched the interaction between Scarlett and Ashley intently. Scarlett acted like she was happy to be rid of the mills. Ashley on the other hand looked like he could barely contain his rage. He looked as if at any moment he might grab Scarlett and run out of the room. Rhett doubted that he would actually do anything that drastic, especially with Melanie in the same room, but Rhett kept an arm firmly on Scarlett's waist just the same. When the Wilkes finally left the hotel suite, Rhett let out a sigh of relief. She really had been willing to get rid of the mills. Rhett scooped her up and swung her around the room.

Scarlett laughed as Rhett swung her around. She was certain he would say those three little words to her now. She had promised herself that she wouldn't say the words to him again until after he said them to her. She felt like they had switched roles in their marriage. Before it had always been him watching her with the cat at the mouse hole look. Now, that she found herself watching him with those same expressions she finally understood what that look had been about all those years. He had been waiting patiently for her to give an indication that she felt the same way about him. He sat her back on the ground and planted a kiss on her lips. As he started to walk away and start his nightly bedtime routine, Scarlett let out a groan of frustration. She had figured letting go of the mills would finally prove to him that she was done with Ashley.

"Regretting your decision, my pet?"

"No. I just thought…Never mind," she said with a pout.

"Come now. You are all about honesty now. What are you really thinking?"

Scarlett wished she had something else to throw at his head. She had missed earlier today but they were standing much closer now, she didn't think she would miss again. She reverted to their old pattern and decided to lie to him.

"You're right. I'm regretting my decision already. I don't know what I'll do without my visits to the mills." She could see Rhett stiffen and knew her words hit him exactly where she wanted them to. She hated herself for it because she hadn't meant a word she said but she was getting tired of Rhett continuing to hide his feelings from her.

Rhett walked away from her ignoring the statement she uttered. He knew she was just trying to get a rise out of him but he couldn't stop the tide of jealousy that washed over him. If he knew Scarlett and Ashley as well as he thought he did he figured the selling of the mills wouldn't stop them from finding time to be alone. He knew the words that she wanted to hear from him and when he didn't respond she had lashed out in anger. He couldn't explain it to himself let alone her what was still holding him back from expressing himself to her. The only explanation that Rhett could come up with was that this was the first time he had ever been in love and it scared him half to death. People in Rhett's life had a way of disappointing or abandoning him. His own parents, friends from Charleston, friends from West Point, various business partners that he had had through the years and even Scarlett from time to time had disappointed him. He couldn't get over the feeling that Scarlett eventually leave him or disappoint him to the point where he would feel forced to leave. He had spent the better part of his life not letting anyone get too close to him, now he had taken on a wife and children that were going to depend on him. He was terrified but he couldn't get himself to confess this to Scarlett.

That was the first night on the new Butler marriage that the couple did not spend wrapped in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlett wandered around her newly finished Peachtree Street home trying to find the beauty in it. But the attempt was failing her. Scarlett lacked the critical eye necessary to see that her new home was tasteful and elegant. To her the home was just as sparse as she had feared that it was going to be. She wasn't able to see that the expensive, well-crafted furnishings quietly told of great wealth. Scarlett was wealthy and she still wanted everyone to know it. She wanted everyone to be able to see proof of her riches in every square inch of their house.

Scarlett was overwhelmed with the feeling that she was living a stranger's life. No part of her life felt the same anymore. Whist and thrilling parties thrown by her carpet bagger friends had been replaced by endless sewing circles and committee meetings with the Old Guard. Scarlett didn't know how she made it through these meetings without screaming her head off. All they ever wanted to talk about was the war, how everything had changed because of the war and all of the people that had been lost because of the war. Scarlett wanted to shout that the war was over and done with and life was never going to be the same again, so everybody needed to move on with their lives. But she knew this would end up putting her on the outs again with this crowd. She could tell that Rhett had been surprised that she hadn't taken up with his flashy friends. He told her that he thought she would be attracted to the way they shoved their ill-gotten gains in everyone's faces. If only Rhett knew that she had done just that once before and it had only driven the wedge between them deeper.

Scarlett didn't want to admit it to anyone but she was utterly bored with her new life. She had grown to love and appreciate her children but they could only occupy so much of her time. It wasn't that she missed the mills exactly but she did miss working. She had liked the feeling of being useful when she had been working. She didn't understand how endless hours of sewing were helpful to anyone but the gossips who ran the circles. Scarlett did her best not to participate in the endless telling of gossip that went on most afternoons. She knew from experience how lonely life could be when one was the subject of vicious gossip. Rhett did his best to keep her happy and entertained but he had his own business interests that he had to tend to. Some nights he told her he had business meetings to attend. They both pretended that Scarlett didn't know where he was going on these particular _business_ meetings. It hurt Scarlett to her core that she couldn't keep Rhett out of that establishment. She was trying her hardest to be the most loving, devoted and attentive wife that she knew how to be. The only conclusion that Scarlett could come to was that Rhett was in love with Watling woman. She didn't know why the thought had never occurred to her before. She had never understood why married men felt the need to visit such places. At dinner when Rhett announced that he was going out, Scarlett decided she was going to wait up for her husband and hope that he would give her an honest answer.

Scarlett was sitting in an armchair, when she heard Rhett trying to sneak into their bedroom. She waited patiently as he disrobed in the dressing room and made his way back into the bedroom. He took the armchair next to her and lit up one of his cigars.

"Rhett, are you in love with her?" Rhett jumped out of his chair and burnt himself with his match.

"Damn it, Scarlett! Why are you hiding in the dark?"

"I was waiting up for you. Do you love her?"

"Who?"

"Let's not play games. You always tell me an honest answer will do better than a lie. We both know where you've been tonight. We both know where you go at night when you say you have _business _meetings." Rhett let out a deep sigh.

"Scarlett, I don't go there for that. I have been faithful to you since we became engaged. She's just an old friend. I only go to her establishment to pay a call on an old friend. It's not as if she can come here." Scarlett laughed bitterly.

"What?" He asked in his cold tone.

"Ashley is _my_ old friend and yet if I were to be _paying a call_ on him at all hours of the night, I would never hear the end of it would I?"

"It's not even close to be the same thing and you know it. When we first met it wasn't me pronouncing my undying love to Belle now was it? It's been you not me, letting me know exactly where your true affections lie for the past six years, hasn't it, my pet."

"I've been telling you since you proposed to me that I love you and not him! And you still haven't answered my question!"

"No, damn it! I don't love her! You are the only woman I have ever loved!"

Everything in the room went still. This was the first time since they have been married that Rhett had openly admitted his feelings about her. Scarlett couldn't see Rhett clearly, the room was too dark. But she knew Rhett well enough to know that he was about to bolt from the room. He jumped out of his chair and tried to make his way to the door. Scarlett was quicker than he was and barricaded the door with her body.

"Say it again," she commanded.

"I don't know what you are referring to." She could hear the smile in his voice. She wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Say it, you varmint." He buried his lips in her hair.

"You first," he mumbled into her hair.

"Oh, no. You got mad at me last time I said it."

"Iloveyou," he mumbled quietly.

"Not good enough. You can do better than that, Mr. Butler." He picked her up and carried her towards the bed. She rolled away before he could lower himself on top of her body. By now she was aware of his tricks. She knew that he used kissing and touching instead of words.

"Not this time, mister! You say it! Out loud or there will be no kissing!"

Rhett chuckled and tried to grab her again. But she anticipated his move and managed to get away from him again.

"I have it on good authority, Mrs. Butler, that my kisses make you feel faint."

"Maybe at one time. But if you don't say it, you will never get the chance again." She found his face in the darkness and planted a chaste kiss on his forehead. He took advantage of her closeness and wrapped her up in a tight embrace. Scarlett allowed him to place kisses on her neck and on the nightgown that was covering her breasts. When she started melting into his kisses, she quickly snapped herself back to attention. She started wiggling and pushing at him until she was out of his grasp again.

"Come on now. I was just getting to the good part." Scarlett put her hands on either side of his face.

"Say it and you can have _all_ of the good parts," she giggled. He groaned.

"Fine. I love you."

"No, that won't do at all. Once more, with feeling."

"I (kiss) love (kiss) you (kiss)."

"Oh, Rhett! I love you, too!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him ardently. Scarlett didn't think their love making could get any better. But this was the first time they had made love while openly acknowledging the love they had for one another.

The next morning Scarlett was pleasantly surprised that Rhett was still in the bed next to her. She had half expected him to run away in the middle of the night as he always did when his emotions got the better of him. She wondered how long he had sat there watching her sleep. He was usually long gone by the time she woke up in the morning. She smiled when their eyes met.

"Still love you in case you were wondering," he said with a mischievous grin. Scarlett let out a hearty laugh.

"I'll get back to you," she said saucily. He started tickling her mercilessly.

"Okay, okay, okay. You win. I still love you, too."

Later that morning, Scarlett had an appointment with Dr. Meade. Scarlett already knew what the outcome of the appointment would be. She rubbed her flat stomach; Bonnie would be arriving in seven months. Dr. Meade confirmed her joyous news and she rushed home to tell Rhett the happy news. She found him in the library reading a book. He rose to his feet when she entered the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck so that she could whisper into his ear.

"We're going to have a baby, Rhett." Rhett separated himself from her so that he could study her face. He was surprised to see that she seemed happy at the thought of having another child.

"This is happy news?" He asked her carefully.

"Of course it is, Rhett! Aren't you happy?"

"Yes, darling. But I was never under the impression that you were ever fond of having children."

"Yes, I guess at one time I felt that way. But I love my children dearly. And this baby is our baby, Rhett. That makes all the difference in the world." Rhett peppered her face with kisses. He picked her up and swung her around the room.

"What am I doing?! You should be resting, not being swung around by some lunatic. But a baby! A baby, Scarlett!" Scarlett chuckled as Rhett made whooping noises as he jumped around the room. Never in her life did she think she would ever meet a man as crazy about babies as Rhett Butler was.

"I have plenty of time for resting, Rhett. I worked for months when I was in a fix with Ella."

"Well it's a good thing the mills are gone and that the store is in capable hands because you will not be working during this pregnancy." Scarlett gave Rhett a jaunty salute.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Rhett bent down and began placing kisses on Scarlett's stomach. Scarlett looked down at her husband and shook her head at him lovingly. She didn't know why she had ever thought that there was ever a better man out there than this one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! I enjoy them so much!**

Scarlett couldn't believe how much she was enjoying being pregnant this time around. She had been happy about her last pregnancy but she hadn't been pregnant long enough to really enjoy having a life grow inside her. Plus, now that Rhett knew that she was just as happy about this pregnancy as he was he spoiled her shamelessly. Scarlett was beginning to feel like a queen from the way he would carry her around the house instead of letting her walk. Anything that she expressed the smallest desire in having, he moved heaven and Earth to get for her. All of her favorite meals were prepared, he made sure she had all of the latest fashion magazines and he would let her win all of the small arguments that sprang up between them. Scarlett knew he was letting her win because she was never able to come out on top when it came to him. One night as they were lying in bed together she found herself wishing that she had let him pamper her this way the first time instead of being so angry that he gotten her pregnant. She loved the way he was making a fool of himself for her. She hauled her expanding body out of the bed to add another coin to her always growing collection.

"Why do you do that?" Scarlett jumped; she had thought that he was asleep.

"It's just an old habit of mine."

"But you don't do it every night. And some days you do it several times and other days you don't do it at all." Scarlett wondered if anything ever escaped Rhett's attention.

"Whenever I feel like I've been foolish I put a coin in there to remind myself not to do it again."

"And what were you foolish about at this time of night?"

Scarlett hated moments like this that happened in her life now. She never knew how to explain her actions when they had no rational explanations.

"I guess, the best way to say it is, I feel foolish for being so resistant to having children. In the past I found the children and pregnancy to be a burden, but now I'm enjoying it. I don't know if I would have wanted more children from Charles or Frank but I hope there are more Butler babies." He opened his arms and she climbed back into bed and into his embrace.

"That doesn't seem like that's a very foolish way to be feeling." He kissed the top of her head.

"I think at one time I would have been just as resistant to having your children as I was to having Charles' or Frank's." Rhett laughed.

"But you love me. You never loved either of them." Hearing Rhett talking about how she loved him made Scarlett want to put another coin in the jar. If only Rhett knew that she had only made that discovery much too late. She simply nodded her head; she didn't want to discuss it any further.

Melanie was the only person that Scarlett would still allow to call on her in her condition. Scarlett didn't know how long Melanie would continue to call on her. Even though Melanie was happy for her sister in law, Scarlett could tell that with each passing month Melanie was becoming more and more envious that it wasn't her that was having a baby. Scarlett felt terrible for Melanie. She used to wonder why Ashley and Melanie didn't simply take one of the many of the orphans in Atlanta into their home and raise as their own. But now that Scarlett had a new found appreciation for carrying a child, she knew that nothing compared to the magic of having one of your own grow inside you. Scarlett knew that one of these afternoons that Melanie spent at her house was the best opportunity to warn her about never attempting to have a child again. Ever since Scarlett had come back she had tried to find a way to broach the subject with Melanie. But Scarlett could never bring herself to say it out loud. As modest as Scarlett was about matters of the bedroom, she knew that Melanie was even more modest than she. Scarlett figured she still had plenty of years to go before she absolutely had to tell Melanie, so she let plenty of opportunities pass her by.

As Scarlett was giving birth to her daughter, Melanie was by her side. Melanie did her best to distract Scarlett from the pain by telling her what a spectacle Rhett was making of himself. She told Scarlett that he was pacing around the house and running to her door at every noise he heard. She told Scarlett that she was very lucky to have such a loving, devoted husband that was outside her door while she was having her baby. Scarlett bore her baby with very little difficulty. She gazed down at the small bundle after Dr. Meade handed her over to Scarlett. Scarlett immediately began weeping at being able to look at Bonnie's face once again. Rhett rushed into the room as soon as he was allowed. He grabbed his daughter and looked her over.

"She's perfect, isn't she, Scarlett?" Scarlett blinked her eyes several times trying to fight the sleepiness that was threatening to take over her.

"Perfect and beautiful," she managed to say before falling asleep.

Scarlett and Rhett named their daughter Eugenie Victoria, but just as before Melanie bestowed the nickname Bonnie Blue on her. At first, Scarlett wanted to refuse to call her Bonnie. She was the only one that would only refer to her by her proper name. She thought that by calling her Bonnie she was inviting bad luck into their lives. But she finally relented when she came to the realization that no one else would stop calling her Bonnie. Scarlett figured that when the time came she would just refuse to let Rhett buy the damn pony. Mammy had made Bonnie afraid of the dark, Scarlett wondered if she could make Bonnie afraid of horses.

One morning, a couple months after giving birth to Bonnie, Scarlett and Rhett were lounging in their bed. He was regaling her with a wicked story about a lady of the night in New Orleans that he had taken favors from. He told her this was right after his father had disowned him so he didn't have a cent to his name. After the woman had bestowed her favors on him, he informed her that he had no money to pay her. He told Scarlett about how the woman had chased him through the streets of New Orleans for hours before he had finally been able to lose her. Scarlett laughed as she always did about the misspent adventures of his youth. She knew that other wives would probably be horrified by hearing stories about their husbands and prostitutes but Rhett had a certain gift for spinning a story. She was still laughing when Prissy came into their room urgently.

"Mizz Scarlett, yous got a message from da Wilkes. It say it was urgent yous go over as soon as possible."

"Oh, no! Is it Miss Melanie? Is she sick?"

"I doan know. I was jus tole to tell yous it was urgent."

As quickly as she could, Scarlett got dressed.

"Should I go with you?"

"No, stay here with the children. If it's really serious, I'll send for you." She gave him a quick kiss and was out the door.

Scarlett felt that something was wrong as soon as she knocked on Ashley and Melanie's front door. She thought if something was wrong with anyone in the house, the house would be buzzing with activity but the house was perfectly calm. Ashley answered the door. She hadn't seen him since she stayed indoors because of her pregnancy. She hadn't really seen him much since before that either. Since selling her mills to him she only saw him at social events.

"Ah, good you got my message." He opened the door and led her into the parlor.

"Where's Melanie?"

"She and Aunt Pitty are out paying calls. Sorry for the deception but I really wanted to see you alone."

Scarlett held in a groan. She knew perfectly well what was going to happen next. She had hoped that by selling the mills and being out of Ashley's daily life they could avoid this particular conversation.

"Ashley, it isn't proper for us to be alone like this." She made a move to get up and leave but he gently pushed her back into the chair.

"I know, Scarlett. But please, let me have my say then you are free to go." She waved her hand indicated that he could go on.

"I know it's not my place, but he's changing you Scarlett. You used to be so fine, sweet and warm. But he's made you turn cold and unfeeling." Scarlett knew that this wasn't true. If anything this time around with Rhett she was much more open and loving. She knew that Ashley was only feeling this way because she had essentially closed him out of her life. She knew they would always have a friendship from having known each other for an entire lifetime but for the sake of both of their marriages she knew that their contact had to be limited. She no longer had a romantic love for him but she would always have a fondness for him.

"Ashley…" He held up a hand to stop her from interrupting him.

"Wait, please let me finish. He's poisoning you and you are too fine to even know it. I can't bear the thought of your charm and beauty are in the keeping of a man like him. I can't bear the thought of him touching you." Scarlett wondered what it was about her and Ashley insisting on clinging to each other all of those years. Scarlett knew she has been a fool but it wasn't hard to see why she had been so blind. Ashley was just as reluctant to give up on her as she had been to give up on him.

"Ashley, I love Rhett. You love Melanie. Let's stop this nonsense once and for all."

Ashley looked surprised by her admission that she loved Rhett. He nodded at her stupidly. Scarlett got out of her seat and left the Wilkes house. She shook her head as she thought about Ashley's conduct. She didn't know how it escaped her noticed that for all he talked about honor he actually didn't possess much of it. She was glad that she and Rhett were in a much better place than they had been the last time. She had no desire to kick Rhett out of their bedroom.

When she let herself back into the house, Rhett came storming towards her. His face was contorted with barely contained anger.

"You have _very urgent _guests waiting for you in the sitting room." With that he went out the front door slamming it behind him. Scarlett knew immediately who would be waiting for her in her sitting room. As she walked into the room, Melanie and Aunt Pitty were sitting on a sofa looking very confused.

"Is Captain Butler alright, darling? He was acting quite strangely when we arrived looking for you." Melanie asked.

"Bad night at the poker tables, I'm afraid," Scarlett tried to joke.

"We just wanted to see if you were up to paying calls with us this afternoon."

"Thank you, ladies, but not today. I seem to be coming down with a headache. I think I just want to lie down for a while."

"Sorry, dear. Let us get out of your way so you can lie down. Hope you feel better soon. Maybe you can come with us next week."

"Yes, I certainly will next week."

Rhett still hadn't returned by the time dinner was served. Scarlett and the children were enjoying their meal when Rhett came staggering into the dining room. He smelled as if he crawled out of a whiskey bottle only to fall into a perfume bottle. Scarlett knew he had to have done it deliberately so that she could make no mistake as to where he had been all afternoon.

He took his seat at the table and rang for a servant to bring him his meal.

"Did you enjoy your visit with your damned gentleman this morning?"

"Do not speak that way in front of my children!"

"This is _my_ house and I'll say whatever in the fu-"

"Wade! Take Ella upstairs immediately. I'll send Mammy up to you with your dinner trays.

As soon as the children were out of the room, Scarlett shut the doors behind them.

"Quite the little mother now aren't you? When did that happen? You couldn't stand the sight of them before Frank died. The guilt from his death really messed with your mind didn't it? You haven't been the same since." Scarlett didn't answer him; it was close enough to the truth that it made her uncomfortable.

"Ah, you think you can shut me out with your silence. So, back to my original question. Did you enjoy your time with _Ashley? _It must have been very quick; you weren't gone very long. Although, he never did strike me as the type of man to have a lot of stamina.You must have been quite upset with Mrs. Wilkes this morning for coming here and blowing your cover. Was this going to be how you two met up now that the mills are gone? He'd send urgent messages here so that I would think that they were from Melanie? Now, it makes sense that you didn't want me to go with you this morning. I guess I'll always be a fool where you're concerned."

Scarlett didn't know how to talk to him when he was in this state. The only other time she had seen him this far gone was the night of Ashley's party. She hadn't been able to make him understand anything that night either. It occurred to Scarlett that that argument started in the dining room too. She was thrilled by the possibility that he would carry her up the stairs as he had that night. But instead Scarlett heard a soft snoring coming from Rhett and she realized that he had passed out in his dining room chair.

The next morning she was relieved that when she woke up Rhett's arm was firmly wrapped around her waist. She was happy that he had made it to their room at some point. She had been worried that he would sleep in his old room and that they were doomed to fall into the same pattern as before. She felt him moving and realized that he was waking up. He peered at her with bloodshot eyes.

"Nothing happened between Ashley and me yesterday. I told him that I love you, he loves his wife and he needed to stop this foolishness. That was why my visit was so _quick._"

Rhett groaned into his pillow.

"I was a complete idiot last night when I came home, wasn't I?" Scarlett giggled at his discomfort.

"Yes."

"Nothing happened at Belle's either. I had her pour a bottle of perfume over my head to make you mad."

"If you thought I was cheating on you with Ashley, what stopped you from cheating on me?"

"I guess somewhere in my thick skull I knew nothing had happened between you two. I have no desire to be with anyone else." He pulled her closer to him and buried his lips in her hair. He stretched and groaned.

"How could you let me sleep on the dining room floor? Now, I ache all over." Scarlett started laughing again.

"You must have fallen out of you chair, that's where I left you."

"You just left me there?"

"We already established that you were being an idiot."

Scarlett laid her head on Rhett's chest. She knew how complicated their lives had become from this point in their marriage. She hoped that this was the last storm they would have to weather for some time. She figured if she could keep Ashley Wilkes out of their lives as much as possible everything would be better.


	8. Chapter 8

Life in the Butler household was relatively peaceful for the next several years. Of course, Rhett and Scarlett loved to make each other angry only because they were so fond of how they would make it up to each other. Since Scarlett had managed to stay in the Old Guard's good graces, Rhett's quest for respectability was an easy one. The Old Guard enjoyed seeing how much the Butler women had Rhett easily wrapped around their fingers.

Scarlett managed to keep Ashley out of her life as much as possible. She would only call on Melanie when she knew that Ashley would be at work. The only time she saw Ashley was at social functions in well crowded rooms. When she saw Ashley at these functions she would talk to him only long enough to exchange pleasantries then she would quickly excuse herself to talk to someone else. The profound sadness that Scarlett found in Ashley's eyes at these times made her wonder if he would ever learn to truly appreciate his wife.

The first real fight that Scarlett and Rhett had was over Bonnie's pony. Scarlett had been in the nursery with the children when Rhett called everyone out to the back yard. Scarlett fainted at the sight of the pony that would eventually be named Mr. Butler; if it wasn't for Rhett's quick reflexes she would have fallen to the ground. When Scarlett came to she was lying on a sofa in the library. As her eyes fluttered open, Rhett's concerned face came into view.

"Darling, what happened? Are you not feeling well?"

"I want that creature out of here, Rhett Butler!" Rhett's eyes looked at her with confusion.

"The pony? Whatever for? Bonnie is very excited to have a pony of her own. Of course, Wade and Ella are welcomed to use it too but they both seemed terrified of it."

"Absolutely not. I want that pony to go back to wherever you got it from! If you won't get rid of it I will." Rhett's eyes were now burning with anger as well as confusion. He lived to spoil Bonnie and he wasn't going to let Scarlett stop him now.

"You do anything to that pony and you will live to regret it, Scarlett. Mammy doesn't want Bonnie riding in the front of my saddle anymore. How old were you when your father bought you a pony? I can't imagine that you didn't have one." Scarlett didn't want to admit to Rhett that he was right. She did have a pony growing up and she hadn't been much older than Bonnie when she got it.

"Regardless, I don't want that thing around my children."

"She's our daughter. If I want to give her a pony I will do as I damn well please." Rhett turned and stormed out of the library.

That night the family ate dinner in silence. Wade and Ella could feel the tension between Rhett and Scarlett and knew that times like these their best course of action was to stay silent. Bonnie was miserable because there was talk that the beautiful pony that she received only today might be going away. Rhett was angry with Scarlett because she wouldn't explain her irrational behavior. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't want Bonnie to have a pony when it clearly made her so happy.

Bonnie's shining happiness at the sight of her pony, made it clear to Scarlett that her attempts to frighten her away from horses had been in vain. Rhett was always self-assured whenever he was on a horse. Much to Scarlett's dismay he seemed to have passed those traits onto his daughter. When the meal was over the children quickly fled the dining room, leaving Rhett and Scarlett alone.

"I hope that you're happy. You managed to ruin everyone's day." Tears sprang into Scarlett's eyes. "Why are you set against this, Scarlett?"

"I'm afraid," she whispered.

"Of what? She's going to be a natural horse woman, you'll see."

"I'm afraid she's going to fall off and break her neck."

Rhett felt like a heel. He had managed to forget that her father had fallen off his horse and broken his neck. He went around the table and sat next to Scarlett. He pulled her into a hug.

"Scarlett, you know I would never let something like that happen to her. You and the children are the most important things in the world to me. I vow to always keep her safe." He kissed her on the forehead.

Scarlett no longer blamed Rhett for Bonnie's accident but at this moment she wanted to scream at him that he wouldn't always be able to keep her safe.

"Rhett, please get rid of the pony."

"It makes her so happy, Scarlett; I can't get rid of it. What can I do to put your mind at ease? Besides getting rid of it."

"You can't teach her to jump." Rhett wondered what Scarlett could possibly be thinking. Bonnie was years and years away from learning how to jump. She would need a proper horse first. The little pony that he had purchased was too small to jump properly.

"No jumping until she is old enough for a proper horse. She can keep the pony with no objections?"

Scarlett still had objections, she knew the safest thing for Bonnie and their marriage would be if the pony was out of their lives. But she couldn't think of another argument that she thought might sway Rhett's opinion. She simply nodded her head.

"She's going to be very happy that you changed your mind. I think I'm going to have a blue velvet riding habit made for her she'll love it."

Even though she was doing her best to avoid Ashley, the next fight came just when she expected it to; the night of Ashley's party. When Melanie asked Scarlett to help decorate for Ashley's party Scarlett couldn't think of a proper excuse to get out of helping. Rhett helped her dress the morning of the party before she left to go help.

"Do we have to go tonight?" Scarlett laughed at him.

"You sound like a petulant child." Even though Ashley was virtually out of their lives, Rhett still did not like him.

"If you really don't care for him anymore why do we have to go? We could spend the night here…_alone."_

"Because Melanie has put a lot of work into this party. We don't have to stay long if that will make you feel better."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Scarlett chuckled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the room.

Melanie, Aunt Pitty, India and Scarlett spent most of the morning and afternoon decorating and preparing for Ashley's birthday party. As the day was drawing to an end Scarlett hoped feverishly that Melanie would not ask her to go to the lumber yard to distract Ashley. She had no intentions of finding herself in his embrace again, but she didn't want Rhett to know that she was alone with him again.

"Oh my! Look at the time. Scarlett darling, would you go to the lumber yard and keep Ashley there past five o'clock? I don't want him going home to find us finishing up preparations."

"Perhaps, India would like to go."

"Oh, no if she goes he'll get right in the buggy and be ready to come home. Please, dear?" Melanie wrapped an arm around Scarlett and squeezed her tight.

"Of course, I'd be happy to." Scarlett dragged her feet as she left the Wilkes home. She would rather go anywhere than the lumber yard.

She found Ashley in the office. She cleared her throat to announce her presence.

"Scarlett! Why aren't you helping Melanie prepare for my party?

"Oh, Ashley! You weren't supposed to know a thing about it. Melanie's going to be very disappointed."

"Don't worry, I'll be the most surprised man in Atlanta." Just as he did before Ashley started talking about the past. Only this time Scarlett tried to maintain a safe distance between her and Ashley. However, Scarlett noticed that every time she increased the distance between them, he closed the distance. Scarlett fervently hoped that she could keep him at arm's length until India, Archie and Mrs. Elsing would arrive. When India and company finally arrived to take Ashley home, Scarlett was relieved that they were still talking companionably a safe distance apart from each other.

All during Ashley's party Scarlett was confused by Rhett's behavior. She knew he didn't want to be there but he wasn't being his usual charming self. She had every intention of keeping her promise that they wouldn't have to stay at the party for long. She would circulate around the party a couple of times; that should meet any social obligation and then they could go. After she made her second round of the party she went to the corner where Rhett had been standing all night. She laid her hand on his arm. She was surprised when he flinched at her touch.

"I think it would be alright for us to leave now, Rhett." He didn't say a word to her he just walked away. Scarlett stood in the corner he just vacated dumbfounded. She had not been found in a compromising position this afternoon. There wasn't vicious gossip being spread about her during this party. Even India was in attendance this time for there hadn't been any fight between her and Melanie. Scarlett desperately tried to swallow back tears that threatened her. She didn't want to make a spectacle of herself at this party. Several minutes later she saw Rhett standing across the room from her. She went over to him.

"I'm going home now; with or without you." She turned away from him to say her goodbyes to Melanie and Ashley. Rhett joined her in their carriage and they rode home in silence. After helping Scarlett out of the carriage, Rhett climbed back in and left her standing in front of their house. She had Mammy help her change out of her dress. However, this time instead of cowering in her room she put her wrapper on and went to the dining room. When he finally arrived he was surprised to find her sitting in the dining room waiting for him. She could tell that he had been drinking but he wasn't as drunk as she remembered him being that night. She realized he must have been in their dining room drinking for some time the last time. She was about to speak, when he beat her to it.

"Ashley couldn't wait to tell me about your impromptu visit to the lumber yard today. He seemed to take great satisfaction in informing me that you two had quite the pleasant chat this afternoon...alone"

"Oh, Rhett, he's a fool."

"No, Scarlett, I think I might be the fool. You told me you were helping Miss Melanie and I believed you. Yet, you went to the lumber office alone. I thought we were done with deceptions after the last time."

"Rhett, I only went because Melly asked me to."

"Miss India couldn't have gone in your place?"

"Melly was afraid that he would want to come home right away if India went. She wanted me to distract him." Rhett gave a rude snort.

"And just how did you _distract _him, my pet?"

"Well, I locked him into a torrid embrace. We were kissing passionately when India arrived to pick him up; didn't everyone tell you?" Scarlett knew it would only provoke his anger more but she hadn't done anything to deserve his anger tonight.

Rhett's eyes glittered dangerously. But he could see in Scarlett's face that she was lying.

"Like the honorable Ashley Wilkes would know what to do with a woman like you. Like he would know what to do with any woman."

"Unlike you, I suppose."

"I've often been told I have a way with women." He pushed Scarlett up against the door frame and kissed her.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett. I went mad with jealousy tonight. He told me about you being alone with him this afternoon. Then I watched as his eyes followed you around the party all night. He still lusts after you and I'm afraid one day you'll find him charming again," he whispered into her ear.

"Not possible. I already have the most charming man in the South. Even if sometimes he is the most infuriating man I have ever met." Her lips sought his. "Rhett, carry me to our room."

The next morning, Scarlett woke up satisfied and happy. She reached over for Rhett but his space was cold. She groaned, he had no reason to run away after last night. It wasn't darkly passionate like last time. It had been no different than all of the other times they had made love. She threw on her nightgown and wrapper. She didn't know what she would do to him if it turned out that he disappeared to Belle's for three days again. She flung open her bedroom door and went in search of her husband.


	9. Chapter 9

Scarlett stomped from their bedroom to what in her previous life had been Rhett's bedroom. She flung the door open but the room still appeared as if no one had ever used it. She then marched to the nursery. The children looked at her with shocked faces as she stormed into the room. Rhett wasn't in there either so she slammed the door shut behind her without greeting the children. She went down the grand staircase when she caught a glimpse of Rhett sitting at the dining room table. She was about to give Rhett a piece of her mind when she noticed that he had his head in his hands and looked as if he had been crying. As soon as he noticed her he came to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Scarlett… It's my mother." He handed Scarlett a crumpled telegram. The telegram was from Rhett's sister telling him that his mother was very ill and the doctors weren't hopeful about her recovery.

"Oh, Rhett. I'm so sorry." She stroked his hair as she held him.

"I want to take Bonnie to Charleston. I want my mother to meet her before anything happens."

"Of course, we'll all go."

"Scarlett, I don't know what's wrong with my mother. I shouldn't even be risking Bonnie's health by taking her. If I feel like it is safe I will send for you and the other children later."

"We could stay with my aunts or at a hotel."

"What about Wade's schooling? He wouldn't want to be pulled out of school."

"Well, he could stay with Aunt Pitty or Melanie. I'm sure neither of them would object to having him stay for a while."

"I have no idea how long I will be gone. You wouldn't want to be separated from him for that long."

Scarlett wanted to be able to trust Rhett implicitly but she couldn't help but wonder if he had an ulterior motive for wanting to keep her out of Charleston.

"I don't want to be separated from you if you think it's going to be that long, Rhett."

Rhett let out a frustrated sigh. "Scarlett, I want to spend as much time with my mother as I can. My father kept us separated for so many years; I don't want to miss this opportunity to be with her."

Scarlett didn't understand why her presence would prevent him from spending much needed time with his mother.

"We'll write each other letters and I'll return to you as soon as I can. Please have Prissy pack Bonnie's belongings. I want to be on the first train."

Scarlett helped Prissy pack Bonnie's things, then went to her room and watched as Rhett packed his. With tears in her eyes she rode in the carriage to the train station with them. She kissed Bonnie good bye and gave Rhett a brief hug. She stood on the platform and watched them board the train. She stood waving at Bonnie until the train could barely be seen anymore. She tried to think of what reason Rhett could have for not wanting her with him. She had half a mind to go anyway but she didn't want to cause an unnecessary rift in her marriage. She decided she was just going to have faith in Rhett that he would send for her when he thought it was okay for her to come to Charleston.

Scarlett was crying hysterically when she made her way from the train station to Melanie's house. She normally took care of what time she called on the Wilkes household but today she didn't care. Melanie immediately took her sobbing sister in law in a warm embrace.

"Darling, whatever is the matter?"

"It's Rhett. He went to Charleston with Bonnie anyway. I couldn't change it. He wouldn't let me go with them."

"Darling, calm down you aren't making any sense. What do you mean he went anyway? What weren't you able to change?" Melanie rubbed her sister's back reassuringly.

"I just mean he took Bonnie and I wasn't able to change his mind. I'm so distraught I don't know what I'm saying," Scarlett lied.

"What was his reason for leaving so suddenly?"

"His mother is ill. He wanted to make sure she got to meet Bonnie in case something happens to her."

"Oh, he was probably so upset he wasn't thinking clearly when he left. He will probably send for you in a few days." Scarlett couldn't bring herself to tell Melanie that she spent the better part of the morning begging her husband to let her go too but he refused.

For the next two months, Rhett and Scarlett exchanged letters. He told her that he and Bonnie missed them all dearly but his mother still hadn't recovered. He never did bother telling Scarlett what the mysterious illness that had befallen his mother was. He never mentioned anything about Scarlett and the children joining them in Charleston either. Scarlett had had just about enough of his absence when a sudden stomach ailment kept her in bed for a week. Realization slowly dawned on Scarlett; it wasn't some random stomach ailment it was the baby she had lost. An appointment with Dr. Meade confirmed that she was indeed pregnant.

Scarlett's pregnancy filled her with apprehension. Her life was different but she still hadn't been able to stop many events from still occurring. She didn't think she could go through the ordeal of losing this child all over again. Scarlett felt little comfort in the fact that Rhett wouldn't have any reason to say the hateful words to her this time around. But as Scarlett was learning; the same events kept happening to her they only came with a twist now. Scarlett rubbed her stomach and promised her unborn child that she would do everything in her power to keep him or her safe. Scarlett sat at her desk and penned a letter to her husband informing him of her pregnancy.

Scarlett hadn't had a nightmare in some time; but her pregnancy sparked a new one for her. Although, it was more of a memory than something her mind dreamt up. Every night when she closed her eyes she saw herself standing at the top of the stairs. Rhett tells her to "cheer up. Maybe she'd have an accident." Then she tumbles, tumbles, tumbles down the grand staircase. Scarlett would always wake up with a start and curse Rhett for not being there to comfort her. Scarlett knew he would return soon after receiving her letter.

Much to Scarlett's discomfort, she was sitting at her vanity just as she had the last time when Rhett and Bonnie finally made their way home.

"Bonnie darling!" Scarlett wrapped her daughter in a tight embrace and peppered her face with kisses. Bonnie held up a small kitten.

"Grandmother gave me a kitten. Can I go see my pony?" Scarlett nodded her head and Bonnie followed Mammy upstairs to change her clothing.

Scarlett walked over to the doorway where Rhett was still standing. The last time he had informed her that he planned on returning to Charleston; she wondered if that was his plan again. She promised herself over and over again that she would not hurl accusations at him when he returned. She wrapped her arms around Rhett.

"I've missed you, Captain Butler." Rhett let out a soft chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I fully expected a vase to be thrown at my head when I walked through the door. I missed you too, my pet." He kissed her softly on the top of the head.

"How's your mother?" Rhett sighed.

"I don't know. Every time it appears that she is recovering, she takes a turn and seems worse than she was before."

"I'm sorry, Rhett. Do you want to go back to be with her?"

"No. I want to be here with you. I want to be here to cater to your every whim." Scarlett pulled him closer. She knew it was selfish of her but she was glad that he was staying here with her. On the other hand, she knew she should send him back to Charleston. She knew firsthand how devastating it was to not be there when someone you loved past away.

That night when Scarlett had her nightmare she was thankful that Rhett was there to comfort her.

"You're having nightmares again?"

"Yes, since I found out about the baby."

"The old one?" Scarlett nodded her head. She didn't know why she felt the need to lie to Rhett.

"Once you realize I'm back and that I'll keep you safe the nightmare will go away again." Scarlett kissed him softly on his cheek. She didn't know how to explain to him that she didn't think he would be able to make this nightmare go away for it was something that had really happened.

Scarlett was right; the dreams plagued her throughout her entire pregnancy. She made frequent appointments with Dr. Meade. He did his best to convince Scarlett that she was healthy and that her pregnancy was coming along nicely. But every few days she would come back to his office for another examination. Several months later Rhett and Scarlett were blessed with another beautiful daughter. Their daughter looked like a tiny feminine version of Rhett. She had his swarthy skin tone and his dark, almost black eyes. Rhett and Scarlett were staring down at the small bundle that Scarlett held in her arms.

"What are we going to name her?" Rhett asked.

"I'd like to name her Lucille Rose." Rhett heard Mammy gasp. Moments later, Mammy pushed Rhett out of the way so she could embrace Scarlett.

"You mean it, mah lam'?"

Scarlett nodded her head. "If it's alright with Rhett."

Rhett looked back and forth between Scarlett and Mammy. "It's a beautiful name, but what am I missing?"

"Lucille is Mammy's name," Scarlett whispered.

"Well, that settles it then. What a fine honor to bestow on our daughter to be named for one of the best women of the South." Mammy smiled at Rhett as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Rhett reached out in bed for his wife. All he encountered was a cold, empty space. He rolled onto his back and groaned. He knew exactly where he would find her. It was the same place she had gone every night since Lucky Rose had been born. Ella had been the one to nickname her new sister and so as Pittypat and Bonnie before her; she became Lucky Rose.

Rhett opened the bedroom door and crept down the hallway. There stood his wife just as he knew he would find her; keeping vigil in the nursery doorway. Gently, he put his hands on Scarlett's shoulders. She laid her head on one of his hands.

"Scarlett, come back to bed. You're going to exhaust yourself." Scarlett nodded but made no attempt to move.

"Scarlett, why are you watching over them night after night like this? You don't watch over Wade and Ella like this."

"Wade and Ella are going to be fine," she said without thinking.

"And Bonnie and Lucky Rose aren't?"

"She's not supposed to be here, Rhett." Rhett stiffened.

"Because you didn't want to have any more children?"

"No, I always wanted this baby, Rhett." Scarlett knew she needed to keep her mouth shut. She was saying things without thinking because she was so tired. She turned to walk back to their bedroom. Every night since giving birth, she would wake up in the middle of the night in a panic. She was certain that she would find that Lucky Rose had ceased to exist. The only thing that would soothe her fears was standing in the nursery to ensure that she didn't vanish in the middle of the night.

"Scarlett, what's this all about?"

"Nothing. You're right, I'm just exhausted."

"No, you're lying to me. I want the truth."

"I've been lying to you for months."

Rhett thought back to the time of Lucky Rose's conception. That had been around the time that Scarlett and Ashley had been alone at the lumber yard. Lucky Rose looked too much like himself for him to entertain the possibility of her being Ashley's. But what else could Scarlett possibly been lying to him about for months?

"About what?

"The nightmare I was having. I told you it was the old one but it wasn't. In this one, you…we… I mean I fall down the stairs and I lost the baby. The dream felt so real, I guess I feel like she wasn't meant to be born."

"What did I do to you in the dream?"

"What? Nothing."

"No, you started to say that I did something before you fell down the stairs. What did I do to you?"

"I was telling you about the baby. You thought I was unhappy about the baby but you didn't realize how happy the baby made me. You told me to cheer up; maybe I would have an accident. I then go to slap you but you move out of the way and I fall down the stairs."

"Oh, Scarlett, surely you can tell how foolish that dream is. I could never speak to you that way. I know how much you love your children. I know how much you love our babies. No, that could never happen."

Scarlett nodded her head in agreement. "If only Rhett knew how dark their marriage had become in its few short years," she thought to herself.

Scarlett couldn't help herself, for years to come she would stand vigil over her daughters nightly. She tried to sneak back in bed before Rhett could notice that she was gone but more often than not he would find her in the doorway and walk her back to their bedroom.


End file.
